Love Will Find A Way
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: 'I'm not like most girls. First of all, I didn't want to find love in the most sappiest ways. I was not the one for cheesy things. I most definitely didn't have a proper social life as a kid. Now what's this about my roommate? Surely I didn't like him like every other girl. He was such a jerk. But how come meeting him has made my life change for the worst'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This'll be my first time ever doing this but…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…and the cookies that I'll soon own when my friend hands it over to me. **

I_I

Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. Maybe my life had no meaning. Maybe being lonely and scared was my thing. Maybe I was too much of a nerd. Maybe just maybe someone out there needs me as much I need someone right now. Maybe university wasn't going to be my thing. I mean, I had no friends or family to care about me. My parents had died and I was now alone. Bummer ain't it? Maybe being a small town girl and this university in NYC didn't fit too well. Maybe I was too normal. Maybe I was such a freak.

Maybe I wasn't loved anymore.

I was raised by both of my grandparents and have never known my parents. They died when I was only three months. My grandparents are the only parents I've known my entire life. And I was a homeschooled child. I've never travelled before, so this was a change. Basically, I was homeschooled from grade six. I was bullied in public school by a few girls. After I was pulled out of school and homeschooled by my retired grandmother who used to be a teacher, I thought I'd feel better, but all their words stuck in my mind. I was stupid and ugly. The stupid thing was a lie because I'm going to university now. I still believe I'm ugly and always will.

I sucked up all my fears and gained the courage to walk into the school. I was scared and shy. I was mostly scared because I've never had a real encounter with people my age before. Maybe they would be like my bullies and hurt me even more. I used to be suicidal. I'm not trying to disappoint my deceased grandparents by killing myself already. I achieved what they had wanted for me. They wanted me to be a successful and brave person. I was able to be successful but brave is something else. Will they be like my bullies from public school?

I hope not.

I walked to the main office building and asked for my room and stuff. They handed it to me in no time. The secretary seemed friendly, just like all of the other adults. But were the other students going to be like that? I had no desire on getting on someone's bad side already. I turned on my heel and walked to the dormitory building. I was scared. I knew that some dorms were co-ed and mine was too. I hope my three other roommates would respect me enough for me to feel better about myself.

I found my room in just a few hours. No pain but I also never gained anything. I twisted the doorknob, it was already open. I sighed and walked in, closing the door behind me. I looked around the place I'd be staying in for the next few years. I opened the first room on my left in the hall. I was grateful. It was empty. That means no one has come yet.

I placed my suitcase on the bed and sighed. I began neatly putting my stuff away and cleaning up the room. I noticed how gray and dull it was. Like my life. My life was a disaster. I put some clean bed sheets on and made it up with my favourite pink blanket. I threw random pillows on it and left the room. I walked out in time to come face to face with who I think were one of my roommates. He had beats around his neck and I could hear his music loud and clearly.

He was the most gorgeous being I've ever saw (apart from Ryan Gosling! But who doesn't like him?). He had longish brown hair and two little birthmarks on his face, his cheeks to be a bit more precise. He looked up at me and I noticed a tattoo on his neck. His eyes shone with confusion before he smiled. "You must be one of my roommates. Are you Kim or Delilah?" He asked politely.

I managed a nod and he gave me a weird stare. What for? Didn't he just ask if I were one of his – _oh_, I'm so naïve. Blushing in embarrassment, I smiled nervously. He looked like one of those polite, quiet guys. I hope he was. Maybe he was nice too. Hopefully. "Yeah…I'm Kim Crawford…I'm your roommate," I muttered nervously.

Okay, I was a homeschooled kid. I've never talked to another person my age – or even _close_ to it – before. I was sheltered by my grandparents. I barely went anywhere. I always shrived for such high grades and stuff. I was socially retarded as you could say. He gave me a weird stare before nodding. "Nice to meet you then," he replied softly.

Before I could say the same, he walked off, leaving me a bit speechless. I shook my head and glowered in his direction. Well, so much for being nice and trying to make a friend. He probably thinks I'm the most socially retarded person ever. Well, I kind of am. I was sheltered and shut out from everything – or everybody. You choose – as a child.

How many times will I say that until you guys become annoyed? I'm weird, annoying and strange. Woo hoo; I will make _plenty_ of friends.

I sighed and collapsed on the couch, just in time for the door to open. I looked to it and in walked a tired looking petit female. I was instantly jealous. She had such beautiful strawberry blonde hair and narrow, crystal clear blue eyes. She had a button nose and a few freckles along her golden, tanned face. Bottom line is that she was gorgeous, whereas I'm me. She looked at me and smiled brightly. "Hello!" She chirped happily.

I waved shyly at her and she smiled even wider (if possible) and walked towards me. "Hi," I muttered lowly.

She put out her hand for me to shake and took in a deep breath. "I'm Delilah Steward. I was homeschooled for my whole life, so this university thing is new for me. What's your name?" She asked curiously.

I sunk into the couch's seat. I shook her hand timidly and she smiled even wider (still, if it were possible). I thought her cheeks were going to burst. She had high cheek bones, as I noticed. "Kim Crawford. I, too, was homeschooled. But for half my life, I got pulled out of elementary school," I replied softly.

She winced and sat beside me. "How'd it happen?" She asked curiously. I looked at her sharply and she blushed, looking down at her lap timidly. "You don't have to tell me. It's totally fine."

I find it hard to believe she was homeschooled. She was so opened to the idea of meeting new people. And she was talking to _me_. Couldn't she have been like that guy and walked away after the introductions. I looked at her apologetically and sighed. "Sorry, I'm not used to people. I _was_ homeschooled," I stated.

She smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "Me too!" She grabbed my hands and her narrow eyes widened in excitement. You'd think she's evil with those narrowed eyes. "Ooh, we could be each other's first friends! I promise not to ditch you! As long as you agree and we talk more!"

I sighed and looked at her. Okay, she had the most _adorable_ puppy dog face on. I couldn't just refuse her offer of being friends because of _that_ face. I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, sure, why not? I mean, we can learn something stuff from each other," I murmured.

She squealed excitedly and hugged me tightly. It was then that boy decided to storm out of his room angrily on the phone. "What do you mean you need a ride here? You said you'd be prepared Jerry!" He yelled furiously. Delilah and I looked at him, but he paid no heed to us. He clenched his fists and opened the door angrily. "Whatever, Jerry, I'm coming to get you!"

He stormed out of the dorm, almost breaking the hinges. Delilah blinked before looking at me slyly. "He's our roommate?" She asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "Oh my song, he's gorgeous!"

I sighed but nodded in agreement.

I couldn't lie. He was incredibly gorgeous.

I_I

Delilah wasn't too bad. I got along with her perfectly fine, even though she did most of the talking. I also found out we had a few things in common. She loved rom-com movies just like me. Not only that, but we both had a strange fetish for woolly sweaters, Chinese and Japanese food, and, best of all, we loved to do karate. Delilah was telling me how she'd been doing it since she was in grade six. Guess what? So have I. It was strange, really, but I think that meant we'd be good friends for a long time.

Right now, we were watching When In Rome, gushing over how cute Josh Duhamel was. Delilah laughed when I scowled and told her that Kristen Bell didn't deserve to be in the movie and how I did. We joked around a bit – again, she did most of the joking since I don't talk much – before the door opened (did I mention it was 9:55…_at night_?). In walked that brunet guy with another guy.

The other one was pretty attractive but not as attractive as the brunet. He seemed to be a Latino and had sleek black hair and brown eyes. He closed the door behind him and looked to us on the couch. He gave Delilah a quick once over before looking over at me. I rolled my eyes at him before glaring sharply. It didn't effect what he did next though. "What it do, ladies? I'm Jerry Martinez, or what you guys will be calling me soon, your knight and shining armor," he stated.

I gave him a look of disbelief, whereas Delilah giggled. The brunet rolled his eyes at his friend – I think they are – and sighed. "You're falling into a deep hole of stupidity," he murmured before walking away quickly.

Jerry pouted and ran after him, trying to follow him into his room. "Jack! I said I was sorry! I forgot to call a cab because I left my phone back in Cali!" He shouted frantically, but apologetically. He gave up after a while and looked back at us. "See you ladies tomorrow morning." He winked at us and Delilah – once again – giggled. "Where's the free room?"

Delilah pointed to the last room next to hers (she had decorated it with her name and everything). Jerry nodded and walked towards it. Before he opened it, he looked at us and smiled. "I never got your names."

I nodded, planning on_ not_ giving him _my_ name. Delilah – on the other hand – seemed hell bent on giving him my name though. "I'm Delilah Steward and that's Kim Crawford."

Jerry nodded and walked into the room. I sighed and looked at her. She looked at me and blushed under my knowing stare. "I'm sensing love in the air," I whispered to her.

Her blush became even darker and she looked away from me. "You're thinking wrong," she murmured lowly.

I laughed as my eyes twinkled with delight. "Yeah, mhhmm, you won't fall for him alright," I chuckled.

She hit me with the couch pillow and I laughed even harder.

She totally liked that Latino.

I_I

I woke up the next morning to the sweet, _disgusting_ smell of coffee. I hated coffee. I stretched as I sat up and yawned. I stood up and walked out of my room. I found the bathroom and walked into it to take a shower and brush my teeth. I sighed and looked up at my reflection in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. I looked terrible. I sighed and spat out the minty foam before washing my face and jumping in the shower.

When I got out and got dressed, I walked into the kitchen. I raised a brow seeing everyone awake. Okay, so the brunet – I found out his name was Jack – didn't surprise me. He kind of reminds me of an early riser. But seeing Delilah – who doesn't seem like one – and Jerry – obviously doesn't seem like one – wide awake shocked me. They all looked at me and I only received a greeting from Delilah and Jerry. Jack gave me an odd stare before returning to his coffee and breakfast.

I nodded at them and watched as Jack stood up. There, I notice, the tattoos everywhere on his body. Well, at least the front of it. I couldn't stop myself from staring at them. Was he in a gang? I heard that people in a gang usually have tattoos. Well, some I guess, but overall most. "Jack, you're scaring Kimmy." I turned to glare at Jerry who gave me an innocent look in return. "She probably thinks you're in a gang – which you're not – so put a shirt on."

Jack rolled his eyes as he turned to wash his cup and plate. He muttered something about me being too quick to judge. I almost yelled at him if he didn't leave so quickly. Jerry looked at me apologetically and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry bout Jack. He kind of has a stick up his ass. That's why he's always angry. He's not usually like that, Kim," Jerry stated. I almost nodded but he spoke again. "Well, that and he's an inconsiderate jerk. But he's not in a gang, just reassuring you that."

I nodded and he stood up. He stretched his muscles before saying bye to us and walking out of the kitchen. I, then, noticed how much of a 'neat freak' Jerry was. He left his dishes on the table. I can't imagine his room. It must be a mess already. I looked over at Delilah who gave me a weird stare. "Haven't you noticed how strange Jack is?" She asked me.

I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but it did. I opened my mouth and dryly replied, "Of course not. I thought he was normal."

She looked at me, obviously dismissing my sarcasm. She sighed and pouted. "And Jerry acts a bit weird too. They both act…_secretive_ as you can put it," she murmured.

I never noticed that but she was right. They were a bit secretive…almost _too_ secretive. I sighed and shrugged. "They can be as secretive as they want. It's none of my business of how they act," I muttered.

I walked over to one of the cabins and pulled out a box of cereal. It was almost weird that this university provided us food before we came here…too weird. But I don't care – as usual. Delilah slammed her hand on the table and I looked at her, raising a brow as I pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. She was smiling like a maniac, and I was a bit scared and amused. "I know! I'll stalk and bother the secret out of them!" She declared.

I chuckled and told her to have fun. When she asked me to help out, I refused. Jerry and Jack seemed too mysterious for me to figure out. Again, not that I cared. It wasn't my business. Nor will ever be.

I_I

I sat on the living room floor, writing up something on my laptop. Well, I was messaging my family since I broke my phone and needed a job to get one. Facebook wasn't always going to be there for me. I tend to forget plenty of things, mostly passwords. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The door opened and closed. I looked at the person coming in (weird but I sensed that it had been _Jack_) but not only that, it was correct. Jack walked in and looked at me weirdly. I thought he was going to smile at me like he did when he first saw me (was that him just be polite because he doesn't like me? I hope not), but instead he looked my way and walked away. So much for my first impression on him and thinking he was nice. He was quiet and overly mysterious for my liking.

I sighed and went back to reading the messages on my Facebook account. I received a message from one of my cousins and looked at it.

_**Hey, girlie. Heard ur in uni. How's it going? Bttr yet, met any cute guys there? If so, I plan on visiting soon!**_

That was Sasha. My overbearing flirt of a cousin, and I doubt she'd be able to score the mysterious Jack. "I'm not mysterious. I just don't like you or your little friend," I heard his murmur.

Um…did he hear that? if so, I will try not to freak out and start thinking he's weird. It's too early for that. I hope I said it out loud. I looked at him weirdly and he cocked a brow in my direction. His look – right now – looked far too innocent. As if he hadn't bluntly told me he didn't like me or Delilah. Or as if he hadn't said anything about me thinking he was too mysterious. "It's the truth. Take it and love it," he muttered lowly.

I glared at him and took a deep breath. "Why'd you waste your breath on being polite to me when first meeting me then?" I asked in one whole breath.

His innocent look faded into an unreadable one. Jerry was right. He most definitely had a large stick up his ass making him cold. "I wanted to be polite. Is that against the law now, _princess_?" He replied, sarcastically – and coldly – saying princess.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. He's just trying to get to you, Kim. Don't burst. "You rude and inconsiderate jerk!" I yelled at him. "You have no reason to hate me if you don't know me!"

He chucked coldly and walked away. I heard him faintly say 'you have no idea, princess. None at all', before stalking into the kitchen. I growled in frustration but replied back to my flirtatious cousin.

_**Yes I have. But I doubt you'll get him to have sex with you. He's too much of an asshole. I bet he has a stick up his ass, Sash.**_

I waited a few minutes for a reply, but eventually got one.

_**Kimberly Adelaide Crawford! Don't tell me you hve him in your little, skinny fingers!**_

I fought off a growl and replied quickly.

_**NO! He's too much of a jerk. He's not the guy for me!**_

I got an immediate reply, but I didn't like it one bit.

_**Don't speak too soon. U hve no idea, Kimmy. What's his name?**_

_**Jack…**_

_**Yeah…don't speak so soon. U will regret it someday…just like him hving a stick so far up his ass.**_

I glowered at the screen. What the hell…?

_**You speak as if you know him well enough…**_

I didn't even wait long for her next reply. But it did piss me off.

_**Huh? What? Won't you look the time! Ttyl, Kimster! Be a good girlie!**_

And she logged off right away. Again…what. The. Hell. Was. That? did Sasha know something? Hmph, I can't be bothered right now. I close my computer screen – after logging off of Facebook and shutting it down of course! – and sighed. "You okay?" I heard Delilah's voice.

I looked up and saw her worriedly looking down at me. I nodded and she smiled brightly. "Jer and I are about to play Flush. What to play?" She asked me.

I nodded. Why the hell not? I didn't want to think of what Sasha said, or worst, what Jack said. or shall I say the asshole of my life now. I got up and followed Delilah into her room (she told me Jerry's room was already contaminated. I could honestly believe that. what a pity).

**R&R, review it up!**

**LoveYourLife7 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** **I, in no way, own this show. If I did, I wouldn't have made you guys wait for so long. And if I did, all Kickin' It fans would get to meet the cast in no time…but I don't. Stop making me feel bad about it. **

I_I

Kim officially disliked him more than before. He must've not really liked her if he changed her alarm for 12PM. She wanted to wake up for that stupid assembly, but she, fortunately and unfortunately, missed it. She savoured an ultimate dislike for Jack now. How dare he do that to her? Well, she was over _that_ anyways. Classes were going to start tomorrow and she was prepared. She just hoped that Jack would love his room now.

I_I

Jack had no problem pranking Kim at all. It's not that he even liked her. Yes she was attractive and he _would_ date her… if she weren't so awkward and _that_ girl. Hmph, he never even asked for the life he got. His teenage years were ruined because of _that_ person. Other than that, he was pretty happy with his life. All the girls, once again, were swooning over him. He both loved and hated that thought of girls swooning over him all day. Sometimes they forgot to give him his space. The only girls who didn't swoon over him were Kim (thank goodness. He'd have an awkward time just telling her he didn't like her… well, not really) and Delilah – who happened to be Jerry's lovesick puppy. Obviously she must've been homeschooled. And Jerry did not care about it.

He sighed as he looked at his dorm room's door. He took a deep breath in, prepared to face the yells and probable beatings (not that they would hurt) he'd receive from Kim. As soon as he walked in, he spotted Kim quietly sitting on the couch sketching a picture in a book. Jack almost sighed in relief but instead he chose to 'quietly' close the door. Too bad his plan to go unnoticed by Kim was a complete failure. Kim turned around on the couch, throwing him a large, wide creepy smile. Jack almost shivered – strangely – in delight. "Hello, Jackson!" He flinched at the use of his full name. How did she find it out? "I'm assuming that's your name unless it's just Jack but judging by the look on your face, I'm pretty sure it is!" Jack glowered at the girl, but she just kept smiling. "I know what you did! You changed my alarm, you sly cow. How could you? I never did that to you! But, out of the goodness of my heart –" Jack scoff and saw Kim trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't do anything to you." She yawned and stood up. "I'm going to take a nap. See you at dinner!" She exclaimed before skipping off.

Jack raised a brow at her weirdness but completely shrugged it off and walked into his room. As soon as he opened his door, his mouth dropped open and he dropped his stuff he was holding. His mattress had been completely thrown off his bed. His things were flung around his room carelessly. His lamp – his _mother's_ lamp – was broken with no chance of it being repaired. _It was one of a kind!_ He thought frantically. He clenched and unclenched his fists angrily. Oh boy, he did not like her one bit. Not even if she were _her._

I_I

She waited for his reaction and smirked when she heard a loud '_KIM' _being yelled loudly across the dorm. She smirked and lay down on her bed. _I'm taking my nap, Jack._ She laughed and closed her eyes. Drifting into a silent sleep.

**_Kim's Dream_**

_Kim was picking flowers in her grandparents' backyard happily. She was singing a little song to herself as she danced around the garden. She looked across the street and her heart stopped. There was a little boy looking intently at her. She felt the impulse to just walk over and leave with him. She dropped the flowers on the ground and began walking. She opened the backyard gate and walked towards him. She kept walking, not noticing the car coming at her full speed. He began motioning for her to come closer to him and Kim did. Soon he was telling her to come faster and she did. She was so close to him until she heard her grandmother's voice. "Kimberly Patricia Crawford! What are you doing?" She yelled at her granddaughter._

_Kim jumped out of the hypnotizing state and looked at her worried grandmother. She looked back and the boy was gone. She looked at her grandmother and ran over to her; burying her nose in the fifty-nine year olds shirt. "Oh grandma, I'm so sorry! I saw someone looking at me and beckoned for me to come over to him!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to worry you!"_

_When she looked up at her grandmother, her grandmother was looking across the street and Kim did too. The boy was back and he was glaring at her grandmother. The scary thing was that she was too. He looked at Kim, then back at her grandmother and walked away. Kim's grandmother looked at her grandchild and rubbed her face gingerly. "Listen, Kim. If you ever see that boy again, don't go near him, do you hear me?" Her grandmother asked. Kim nodded and was about to ask if he had a criminal record, but her grandmother looked at her sharply. "He's not a criminal, he's just… I can't tell you yet. But he's something dangerous."_

_Kim nodded and looked back at the street. Even though he was gone, she could sense his presence._

**_Three years later_**

_Her sixteenth birthday was worse than worst. It was disastrous. Sasha had invited all her friends and threw a large party for her in. It all took place in California in Sasha's oversized house. And since her birthday was in the summer, Sasha took this as a good sign. The only problem that made it so disastrous was the fact it wasn't a party for her birthday but for Sasha's own reputation at school. She totally left Kim alone and walked off to hang with her blasted friends. Kim had been sulking all day in the corner, but instantly felt a tug and pull at her heart. She looked up and saw someone looking at her intently. She stood up and followed the person quickly. _

_She walked out the back door and straight into the pool house. Immediately, someone grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a heated kiss. She felt his hands on her waist, just gripping it tightly. Then she felt it. Blood. His teeth had just scraped against her lip drawing blood but not only that, his blood was merging with hers. Kim wanted to rip away from him, but it seemed as if her blood was keeping her there._

_Hell, she was scared and worried. She was making out with a stranger and exchanging blood with him. Not freaky at all._

_The pool house door opened and the person disappeared quickly. Kim touched her lip to find that it already had been healed. She looked around for him, but he was apparently gone. "Kim! What the bloody hell are you doing in her for?" She heard her cousin Sasha's voice._

_She turned to look at her and Sasha's face immediately shone with worry. "Kim?" She whispered softly approaching her._

_That boy was all too familiar… as if he were… _that boy._ "Sasha… some boy kissed me. Some boy… kissed me."_

_Sasha looked around alarmingly. She knew who it was and was furious he couldn't keep his bloody distance. Better yet, he wasn't even invited to this party. Sasha's entire family hated his entire family. He was nothing but a walking talking popsicle who toyed with peoples' feelings to make him self feel better. Sasha rubbed her cousin's back soothingly and whispered calming things into her ear. She did not notice a male figure smirking at them before disappearing completely from the scene._

**_Two y__ears later_**

_She was going to spend her birthday alone, just before she'd leave for university. She poked her fork in her cake and sighed. "Kim…" someone whispered her name._

_She looked up alarmed of the presence. That all too familiar presence. She knew who it was and was prepared to run. She grabbed her stuff but before she could take it, she was pushed up against the wall. "Are you leaving me?" He whispered in her ear before rubbing her back soothingly._

_It wasn't long before an all familiar humming in her ears made her follow his every command. _Resist him. Don't obey him._ It was her grandmother's voice. Now only if she could resist it, she'd be fine. She was trying her hardest as he made her grab the knife to make her slit the palm of her hand. She tried to resist it but the knife ran through her hand and she began profusely bleeding. "That's good… come here."_

_She walked over to him and he raised her hand to his lip. He licked the wound gingerly and kissed it softly. She whimpered as his tongue darted out in every point of her hand, licking it clean. "You taste so _good_," he whispered against her hand._

**_End of Dream_**

Kim sat up screaming. She looked at her hand. The scar was still there. It was a bit faded, but it was there and she could see it. She grasped her hand and began crying. What'd she do to deserve such a stalker? How did he always find her? What did he want with her? Kim wasn't even special to anyone but her family. "Kim."

Alarmed, Kim looked up and saw Jack angrily staring at her. It was scary how he resembled that stalker of hers so much. Everything he did and said reminded her of him. Yet she hadn't had a run in with him since she left home that very same day. Kim glared at him and he growled. "What now, Jack?" She sneered at him.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bed. She was dragged straight into his room – which happened to be next to hers – and threw her in it. "Clean my damn room!" He yelled.

Kim glared at him. "No! You messed up my alarm and messed up your room. What's wrong with your arms? You do it yourself!" She yelled back.

He walked up to her and grabbed her forearms. Looking her dead in the eyes, he sneered and replied, "Do it now, Kim."

It only took that one whisper to get her to clean his room. He smirked and stretched his arms before walking out. "Yes, Kim?" She looked at him and nodded. Her pupils were dilated and her iris had become bigger and wider. "Make dinner. I'll be back with Jerry and Delilah at nine, alright? You have two hours."

She nodded and he left with a smirk. Once the door closed, Kim snapped back to reality. She looked around his room and felt the urge to clean Jack's room and to cook dinner. "What the hell is… what did he do to me?" She whispered as she went to cleaning his room.

I_I

Once she finished dinner, she looked at the plate that would be dubbed Jack's and grabbed the hot sauce. She opened the cap and poured a little in one area, before pouring it everywhere on the food. Tonight they'd be having Italian meatballs with some spaghetti. Or in Jack's case, some spicy ass food he was going to hate. The door opened and closed. Kim heard Jerry and Delilah's voices immediately as they talked about something. She walked into the living area to greet them happily. "I smell meatballs and spaghetti." Kim smiled at him and Delilah, sending a nasty glare in Jack's direction. He looked the same. His face was cold as it was emotionless. "Wow, Kim. Smells good," Jerry commented.

She smiled and thanked him before leading them all into the dining area. Before Jack made it into the dining area, Kim grabbed his arm. He looked at her, face void of emotions and smirked coldly. "What the _hell_ did you do to me?" She hissed lowly.

Jack laughed. It was too cold to be called a laugh, so Kim decided on calling his laughs a frosty. "It's nothing that concerns you."

He walked off and Kim was sure she heard him whisper 'yet'. She shivered as he brushed past her and sat at the dining table. Kim glared at him and he returned it with a colder smirk. _Bastard._

I_I

Jack lay under his sheets and looked up to the ceiling. He hated her, yet he was attracted to her. He has always hated her. It was the minute she was born it started. Hell, he was only two then and his mother was angry that she had been born.

He _felt_ her being born. He cried when she first cried. Hell, he even slept when she did. He felt everything she did and he hated it. What were they? Hell, Jack hoped it wasn't pointing into that direction. Hell, she probably thought he was a vampire. He isn't even one. He was something else. Just as cold and dangerous like his family. At least he respected humans and took the time to show _some_ emotions. It may not be a lot and his smiles may be sometimes blood chilling, but he showed them.

He began feeling drowsy and growled. She was bloody tired already? She had only taken a nap four hours ago and it was only a bit after ten. How the hell was she tired? Jack sat up in his bed before standing up. _Time to piss her off._ He walked into the living room where Kim and Delilah sat. He stared at Kim and walked over to her. Unceremoniously, he plopped down in Kim's lap, waking her up. She groaned and tried push him off her. "Get off, Jackson," Kim murmured tiredly. Jack yawned but smirked. "Jackson… I will sac you."

Jack personally liked the idea of her hand near his crotch area, but at the same time he wanted to raise cold little babies, so he didn't like it. Kim groaned and pouted, eyes still closed. "Huh, Kimmy? What's that?" He whispered coldly, but quietly.

Kim growled and Jack's eyes widened as his hands immediately went to his temple. He began screaming as he dropped to the ground. Kim's eyes flung open and she looked at Jack who was writhing in pain. "Jack!? Oh my, are you okay?" Kim asked frantically and – oddly – worriedly.

His struggling died down as he went unconscious. Soon after, Kim went unconscious too.

I_I

Delilah was looking at Kim and Jack's body worriedly as Jerry just calmly watched TV in between them on the couch. She was wondering why Jerry wasn't worried and just laughing at his favourite show 'Worm with a Perm' loudly. She walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, shaking him frantically. "How are you not worried?" She asked.

Jerry laughed and pulled her into his lap. "Because, Jack and Kim will be fine," Jerry whispered in her ear.

Delilah pouted up at him and he smiled down at her. "How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.

Jerry looked at the TV and Delilah pouted again. "I just do."

_Way to be mysterious. I hate it,_ Delilah thought in frustration.

**I forgot to mention that this book is also a supernatural one… there aren't any vampires, werewolves, etc… they're something else, but we'll discover that later on. For now, I'm going to attempt to write funny parts… at by means, you guys can give me some funny ideas…**

**R&R, REVIEW SOME FUNNY IDEAS ASAP! :p**

**LoveYourLife7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What… how? You guys are AWESOME! I got 33 reviews last chapter! How awesome is that? **

**Guest: I can't do that because she was half-asleep and she knows nothing of her powers. Plus, if she did that, it wouldn't work. Her power is mainly triggered by her anger.**

**Swasome unicorns: Stalker? I like to put in better terms such as… he's like her investigator… you know, not a stalker :p**

**Anialoveskick: I try with the humour. I mean, I mainly want this book to be based on that and how Jack and Kim get along. Not what whatever the hell Jack is… not for now.**

**Bigdreamer1597: I hope you'll like this one… hopefully.**

**Jackandkim4ever: You're lucky you're reading this book. It has nothing to do with a prophecy and it won't be too supernatural. I wanted to try a different approach at this book.**

**NoTHiNG' - I hope you like this one… even though the supernatural stuff will probably barely happen.**

**Whiteflower213- No one understands Jack's tattoos. The reasoning for them will be revealed… later on this chapter.**

**Guest- NOPE! Not demons… something else. :p**

**Guest- Disaster will be updated sometime next week. I Think I'm Falling for You is done, but I'm going to write a little prequel for the epilogue. Who Will Fall First, later on.**

**Jennlee1- Really? Err; hopefully you'll like mine… **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Kickin' It… and Leo Howard. He's just so damn SEXY! And a two year age difference isn't too bad… hmph. In my wildest dreams.**

I_I

_**JACK**_

Jack woke up in his bed. His head felt much better from the night before. He could hardly accept the fact that she had practically knocked him out with her power. Lying on his side still, he looked to his dresser, making a mental note not to get her _too_ mad.

He sighed and rolled onto his back. He tried to go back to sleep, but someone – or some _people_ – had burst through his door. He sat up, looking at an amused Jerry rubbing his chin as if in thought. his eyes darted to the petit blonde on his left, who happened to be fuming and confused.

She _obviously_ wanted to know their secret.

Jack sighed in annoyance, glowering at them. This made fear radiate off Delilah and only made Jerry smirk. "Someone woke up on the wrong bed. Miss her already?" Says Jerry in amusement.

Jack growled inhumanly at the Latino, making Delilah shiver in fear, but Jerry's gaze did not waver one bit. He only chuckled as his smirk grew into a grin.

Delilah, who was annoyed and a bit scared with their mysteriousness already, groaned in frustration. They looked at her and she pointed an accusing finger at Jack. "You hurt my friend, whatever-your-last-name-is!" She accused Jack.

He snorted dryly. _She bloody hurt me. with her stupid powers and shit,_ he thought dryly. "Brewer." She gave him a confused look. "That's my last name, Brewer and your stupid friend, undoubtedly, hurt me," Jack retaliated coldly.

Delilah became even more confused. How could Kim have had hurt him? she was as harmless as a fly. "W-what do y-you mean?" She stammered in confusion.

Jack gave Jerry a look and he nodded. Delilah looked at them both confused before Jerry gently pushed in right into Jack's room and out the doorway. He walked all the way in himself and closed the door behind him. jack had sent Delilah the coldest smile he could muster and she shivered in fear. It was bloody creepy. He motioned for her to sit in his computer chair. When she didn't move and hesitated, Jerry had her sitting down in no time.

Literally.

She looked at Jerry. His stare was warming and apologetic. It made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Looking at Jack – on the other hand – made her insides freeze and she shivered. His stare was anything but _that_. as a matter of a fact, it was empty and emotionless. He looked like a cold hearted bastard.

Jack, who knew she was as scared as shit, tried to muster up the warmest and nicest smile he could (failing in the process) and rubbed his chin as if he were in thought. "Let's talk, shall we?"

She gulped in fear, but nodded anyways.

I_I

I groaned as I tried sitting up. My body was oddly tired but I wasn't really. Hmph, now, how did I end up in bed again? The last thing I remember is fainting after Jack did. Now, I'm magically in my bed? What is this, some supernatural chizz? My body ached in pain, well my back did. Sitting up was just too painful for me. what the hell? Since when is sitting _PAINFUL?_

I turned on my stomach and pushed myself up. Once I was standing, I walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom. I, apparently, didn't hear the glorious shower running and walked right in. I grabbed a towel and stripped down until I was naked. I walked to the shower with a hunched back and got in. I smiled as the hot water hit my back, soothing the pain a bit. "Why the hell are you in the shower with me?" Someone yelled incredulously.

I jumped a bit, almost falling, but the person caught me. I looked up and I swear my entire body went red. I looked into Jack's eyes, gulping as my eyes raked his entire body. Shit, he was in nude too. _Of course! It's a shower!_ I looked back up at his face. He was smirking smugly now. _First set of emotions in the three days we've been here, _I thought. "Three days? It's been a week, stupid." My eyes widened and Jack chuckled coldly. It, oddly, sent delighted shivers down my spine. "Yeah, if you wanted to take a shower with someone, you could've asked Jerry. He's always happy to shower with a –" His eyes raked body and I swear I became even redder than before. "– really developed female," he murmured.

I pushed him away, falling on my ass promptly. I covered my nude body and he raised a brow. I swear I saw amusement flash across his face before it went cold again. He shrugged, stretched his body, turned around and walked out. _he has a nice body… and ass._ I slapped myself mentally. _no! Bad Kimmy!_ I shook my head and stood. I grabbed my shampoo bottle, pushing the recent events of the shower to the back of my mind. I poured some on my hand and began washing my hair.

After taking a long twenty minute shower, I felt obligated to get out. well, Delilah was yelling for me to get out, so I did. I wrapped my body with the towel and walked to the sink to brush my teeth. It was then I realized my hair and eyebrows (I don't wash them, shampoo happens to get into them) was a shade of hot pink. I ran to the shower carefully, grabbed my shampoo, walked back to the sink and poured some of it into the sink. It was all hot pink. And I knew the culprit already.

"_JACK!"_

I_I

_**JACK**_

Jack smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. Just fifty minutes ago he heard Kim angrily yell his name and was happy she figured out his little trick. Just then, a strawberry blonde and used to be blonde walked into the kitchen. He smiled coldly at Kim to match her glare. she pointed an accusing finger at him (it amazed him how much she reminded him of Delilah's accusing stare) and he smirked coldly. He sipped his coffee and flashed a smile with his pearly white teeth. "You changed put hair dye in my shampoo?" She yelled angrily.

Jack put his cup in the sink carefully and sighed. "You're jumping to conclusions. It could have been Jerry –" Jerry looked at him sharply yelling for him not to get him into his crap. "– Or Delilah –" Delilah gave him the finger and he brushed it off as if it were nothing. "– you can't just accuse me," he finished.

Kim ran a hand through her now hot pink hair and began whimpering. She gave Jack an angrier glare and he raised a brow. "It was obviously you! You freaking hate me!" She yelled.

Jack smiled brightly. For the first time, she had said something right to him. "At least you know where I stand."

Kim shivered at his smile. It looked bright, but it had dark meanings underneath it. "Happy Saturday, guys!" Jerry cheered.

Kim glared at him and he looked away in fear. She turned her gaze to Jack and her eyes raked his body for the second time today. In the shower – don't call her a pervert – she noticed that Jack had tattoos all over his body. "Jerry and I are going out all day! We'll call you guys to check if you guys are getting along!" Delilah exclaimed.

She grabbed Jerry, who secretly stole Jack's keys, and left. Jack smiled and Kim rolled her eyes. She grabbed the box of Lucky Charms on the table and grabbed a handful of cereal in her mouth. Jack gave her a strange stare and she blushed, noticing how she was eating. She sat up properly in her seat and cleared her throat after swallowing the cereal. "Um… why all those tattoos?" She asked… somewhat politely.

Jack shrugged. "They're for things that happened in my life," he answered emotionlessly.

Kim was shocked she even got a reaction out of him. he looked at her, feeling the need to make her do things under his command, but stopped the desire. "How many?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "Just twenty-two, it's not a lot," he replied, gazing out of the window.

Awkward silence filled the air before Kim spoke again. "Um… can I know some?"

Jack looked at her with a cold expression and she shivered. "I don't like you."

Kim snorted. "I know you don't, but I'm just curious. Will it kill ya to be nice?"

Jack shrugged and pointed to the one on his shoulder blade. It was a picture of a gun. "On March 29th, 2001, my sister was gunned down outside of California by her ex-boyfriend." Kim looked at him, thinking it'd hurt him to say that, but he only wore his same expressionless expression. He pointed to the bird on his chest and smiled grimly. "My mother died in a plane crash just last year. I got a tattoo of a dove in July because it represents how she was nicer than my entire family and loved peace. Plus, she loved doves." Kim reached out to touch his chest but his glare stopped her from approaching it. she sunk into her seat and mentioned for him to continue. He stood up and turned around. "The one on my lower back close to my ass, that baby represents my child that would've been living if I didn't date such a damn idiot. She had miscarriage by committing suicide." Kim gasped. "Couldn't blame her though, dating me had been a scary experience for her." He said all of this with no emotion whatsoever.

Kim shivered. How could he sound smug about that? "That girl in the middle of back if the picture of that stupid girl that I've been having dreams about." _More like stalking, but okay,_ he thought, but didn't say out loud. "Her head is hung down and she's caged because she's lonely." She nodded and looked at it. was she scared of him too? "The crow represents… well, none of your business really. That date is when my mother died. January 9th, 2012. The Christmas tree represents the last Christmas I had with her. the moon represents my birth date. I was born on an full moon, and apparently the girl of my dreams was too." Kim traced her finger around the moon and she swore she heard Jack purr. She gasped as she felt electricity shot up her fingers and jumped back. Jack sighed and stretched his back. "Enough for today, I don't want you touching me again –" _Because it felt so good._ "– I'm going to watch some TV."

Jack walked out of the kitchen leaving Kim alone. She sighed and sat down at the table. Why the hell did it feel so good touching him? she _hated him_. she got up and walked into her room, ignoring Jack's roaming eyes. His stare alone made her shiver. She turned to look at him and he immediately returned his attention to the TV again. _What a strange, strange boy._

She walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. Sighing blissfully, she closed her eyes and fell asleep… _again._

_**Kim's Dream**_

_Kim was playing hopscotch in her school's schoolyard by herself. She never really had friends and most of the time; she was like a caged bird. Her grandmother had always said that 'he' was watching over her. protecting her from a distance, ready to take her. who was this 'he' and was 'he' dangerous? It sounded like he was in Kim's vision. Speaking of visions, Kim's had been having weird visions of some boy saving her. except, she was older and more mature. _

_She picked up the rock and tossed it lightly on the pavement. Seeing where it fell, she hopped over to it, only to be pushed down. She yelped as she hit the ground. She looked up and heard laughing. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she got up, running. "Hey, Blondie! Where the hell do you think _you're_ running to?" Someone yelled from the little group._

_She tried to run faster but her legs gave out on her and she fell forward. She hit the ground hard and felt some type of liquid dripping out of her nose. She gasped softly. _My blood_, she thought. the next thing scared her next; her blood began moving slowly, as if to meet someone. _M-my blood?_ "Ergh!" She heard someone grunt out in pain._

_Her normal red coloured blood began crawling to someone's abnormal dark blood. She watched in amazement as their blood danced with each other, merging themselves together. She looked up and saw a kid looking down at her. his eyes were wide and before she knew it, he ran away from her. kim was confused. Was she _that _repulsive? Her thoughts were cut short when someone kicked her in her stomach. She grunted in pain and was tossed over so she was lying on her back. A girl sat on top of her and began punching her mercilessly. Kim screamed in pain, clawing at the girl. The girl only hit her harder and before bashing her head on the pavement hard. Kim saw black spots in her vision. Her anger and fear of death spiked. She was conscious long enough to hear the screams of the people hurting her. _

_**End of Kim's Dream**_

Kim woke up abruptly. That day was the same year she was pulled out of school. It was just before grade six could start. After being pulled out, Kim was tossed in to immense karate training. And she was homeschooled from then on. Her life was… she was like a _caged_ _bird_. She sighed and got off her bed. She didn't want to think of it. not of her being bullied by others as a defenseless and innocent kid.

She walked into the living room and spotted Jack sleeping there. she smiled at his peaceful looking face. He was better off sleeping than awake. I mean, Kim thought he was a walking talking – his eyes snapped open and he glared at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" He hissed.

His eyes were flashing from its normal hue to black. This wasn't Jack at all.

**R&R, babies are so cute! :3**

**LoveYourLife7**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

_**Guest – Oh, Kim will find out. And when she does… Jack will be devastated.**_

_**Swasome unicorns – Yes, investigator! **____** That shower scene was actually random. I wasn't thinking of putting that in there.**_

_**BurkelyDuffieldLover – Hmm… yes, I feel for Kim. That was extremely sad. She's been through a lot. As for Jack though…**_

_**Thatgirlthere – Twi – Light? OH NO! I will not, it'll be different… you see a few supernatural scenes, but not a lot though.**_

_**bigdreamer1597 – The ending confused you? AWESOME! It worked! **___

_**Sarah Mia 13 – He's not a douche… he's just emotionally retarded… I'm sure :p**_

_**LoveShipper – It is, but he's been through so much. I need a few meanings for them.**_

_**Paula – Hehe… I'm a high school student. Most of my readers know my age… I think…**_

_**LiveYourPassions – Hey, Kim doesn't really listen to some things. It's her fault they both ended up in the shower. And they cliffy… I had no idea that it would be 3:)**_

**Disclaimer: Ergh, I don't own a show with a bunch of sixteen or so year olds (excluding Jason Earls)! And if I did, Jack and Kim would be together… I'm confused, are they together or not? O.o**

. . .

Kim stepped away from Jack as he approached her slowly. Was this a dream? What the hell was wrong with him? She screamed as he swiped at her head, almost cutting her with his newly sharp nails – wait, sharp _nails?_ She screamed and ran into her room. Just as she tried to close her door, Jack wedged his foot in it. She whimpered lowly as she ran to her closest and closed herself in it. She ran to the back of her walk in closest and tried to hide underneath her clothing.

She felt him grab her ankles and she began kicking him with no avail. When she looked in to his eyes, her heart began beating faster. She realized that he was someone familiar in her life… maybe someone like her…? She gasped and screamed. Jack's eyes went back to its normal brown hue and he looked at her somewhat worriedly. "Kim?" He whispered.

She looked at him in fear and felt blood dripping out of her ankle. She saw Jack's wrist bleeding and watched it drop. She looked at the blood dripping and her breathing increased. Her blood began _dancing_ with his blood. It was almost too familiar. She looked up at him and she saw fear in her eyes. "Kim…" he began.

Kim stood up and inched away from him. He walked towards but every step _he_ took, she took one back. Jack's eyes began to feel hazy. Rejection soared through his veins. "It's _you_," she whispered. He nodded slowly and she slapped his hand away from touching her face. "What the _hell_ are _you_?"

Jack looked at her and sighed. "I'm… not human. I can tell you that much. And neither are you… you're not even living with the proper family… yours… its deceased. All of them," he replied softly.

Kim looked at him angrily. He was lying, he had to be. "You're lying," she hissed.

Jack shook his head. This was one of the reasons he didn't want to be here. His father and his step-mother thought that this would've been a good idea. He didn't want her, his _blood_ did. "You're an alien," she whispered.

He laughed loudly. Did she really think that. He looked at her seriously and sighed. "You'll hate me for this, but– " He grabbed her shoulders, pressed her against his body and covered her mouth from her screams. "You will not remember this," Jack whispered.

Kim nodded slowly and he let her go. Once she came back to her proper senses, she looked at him horrified. "Holy cow's milk, _get out of my room!"_ She yelled.

Jack smirked and left anyways. As long as she didn't remember the events of a few minutes ago, he'd be alright.

Kim, on the other hand, felt like she was missing something. Like something felt out of place. She sighed and looked on the ground. Her floor had blood on it. It looked familiar to her. She dropped to her knees and looked closely at it. Something in her blood told her to taste the darker one, and without hesitation or thinking, she did it.

It tasted bitter but a little sweet. She realized that she was licking blood off her finger and spat it out immediately. She stood up with lightning speed. _Why the hell did I just taste that? Am I sick or something? I hope not._

. . .

Jerry and Delilah were sitting in the park looking at the stars. They had been holding hands and gazing at the stars quietly. "Did you guys get to choose?" Delilah asked.

Jerry looked at her confused. "Choose what?" He asked her.

She sighed and looked at him. Jerry's brow were furrowed in confusion. "You know… you become… blood supernaturals," she whispered quietly.

Jerry sighed and shrugged. "I don't know… we live eternally but no one knows how we came to be. Some say that someone found their mate by feeding off their blood monthly. Others say that we were created for God's purpose." Jerry looked to the sky. "No one knows how this happens or why it happens. No one but Jack's stuck up assholes he calls family. His grandmother – oops, _great-great-great-great_ times what…? A hundred – told him when he was young. We barely age. The only way that happens is if we lose our mate. It's not often but honestly, it hurts to lose our mates. Especially since we mate only humans and turn them in to us. Jack and Kim are different though… Jack's family only mates within the clans whereas Kim's are all deceased. No one really knows what her family would've mated, but _Jack_ of course."

Delilah's curiosity spiked. "Kim's family, what happened to them?" Delilah asked.

Jerry shrugged. "Jack told me about it… let's see, um… Kim's family was hunted. They had unique powers and no other clan liked that. They killed them off. Kim's parents' death was accidental. They were hit by a fast moving car. Her cousin – actual cousin at that – found her and knew she was related to Kim. She took her to Kim's grandmother and Kim's known them as family ever since."

Delilah nodded and leaned her head on their shoulder. "How can you tell which is which family?"

Jerry sighed and smiled. "Jack's family are known as the cold assholes. They have nice issues. My family are known as the big mouthed Latinos. We're forever gossiping." Jerry and Delilah chuckled softly. "Then there's Kim's adoptive family, they're known as the really, really, nice ones. Then you have Kim and her cousin Sasha's family, they're known as… well, overall, the way they're typically raised, they can be anything." Delilah gasped. "Sasha turned out to be the most outgoing freak ever, whereas Kim was shut in."

Delilah oohed and hugged Jerry's arm tighter. "How do you know if you found your mate?" She asked Jerry with a yawn.

Jerry shrugged. "Oh, the usual. You're willing to bleed just to feel and taste their blood." Jerry looked at Delilah's peaceful sleeping face. "Just like I feel right now with you."

He kissed her head softly and looked at the stars again.

. . .

Kim walked into Jack's room and almost screamed when his eyes snapped up, glaring at her. Kim sighed and pouted sadly. "I can't sleep alone." Jack shrugged at her and snorted. "And for some reason, I feel the need to sleep with you," Kim whispered lowly.

Jack looked at her, taking her words in the wrong way. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those dirty thoughts. "No," he said coldly.

Kim pouted and ran over to him. She grasped his hands and pushed out her bottom lip cutely. Jack looked away, resisting the urge to kiss her. "Please, Jack! This is the only time I'm ever asking of this!" Kim begged him.

Jack looked at her and sighed. "N-no," he stammered.

Kim pushed out her lip even more and her eyes widened a bit more. "Please, Ja –"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, for Jack was kissing her.

**SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry bout that. Any who, I hope the ending doesn't sound like a cliff hanger… hehe.**

**R&R, what are your favourite movies?**

**LoveYourLife7**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

_**BurkelyDuffieldLover: Took what seriously?**_

_**LiveYourPassions: YESSS to the cliff hanger! **___

_**swasome unicorns: Haha, I have a friend like you. Except she doesn't really like TV… O.o and no problem! I love answering reviews! **___

_**Guest: Wattpad you say? I don't know… I want to post books on both that site and FictionPress but I don't know if anyone will read them…**_

_**Paula: All three of those plus my epic love for Disney movies…I'm exceptionally immature.**_

_**Sarah Mia 13: don't punch the screen. That's unnecessary…and I love cliff hangers! **___

**Disclaimer: Ergh, I don't own a show with a bunch of sixteen or so year olds (excluding Jason Earls)! And if I did, Jack and Kim would be together… I'm confused, are they together or not? O.o**

. . .

Kim was running in the halls. Every time she approached an intersected hall, she looked both ways. Sighing in relief knowing he wasn't here, she kept walking. Smiling happy, Kim made her way to the next stairwell, then… "Holy shit, KIM!"

And she took off. Opening the door in a rush, Kim rushed down the stairs. On about the third last step, she tripped over her own foot and almost fell down if someone hadn't been there to catch her. "Shit man, I've been chasing you for weeks now! I find it impossible, too, seeing as we live in the same, freaking DORM!"

Kim twisted her body in his hold and he helped her stand up straight. Kim grunted under her breath, swearing silently. He had found her. After she worked so hard to avoid his ass too. "Err…Jack…hey," she murmured awkwardly, "I thought you didn't like me."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, then shrugged. "I don't know anymore. It's been three weeks and you've been ignoring me. That hurts you know," Jack muttered.

Kim shrugged. "You don't like me…what's the difference?" she questioned.

Jack sighed and offered her a small smile. "Can I take you out…like on a date?" he asked.

_No! I don't want to go anywhere with you_, she thought and felt like saying but instead said, "Umm…sure, I guess?"

Jack smiled brightly and to Kim's dismay, hugged her. Yep, there was something off about him. Hugging her? Asking her out too? This wasn't Jack…at all. She was almost – "What the hell? Move from her, Brewer!" A female's voice yelled.

Jack's body stiffened and his eyes visibly darkened, scaring the crap out of Kim. Kim looked behind him (the voice sounded familiar) and she smirked. "Oh look who showed up after a few weeks," she stated.

As Kim made her way towards the female, Jack jerked her back and she stiffened. Now she remembered why she was avoiding him. His touch and looks did _unexplainable_ things to her. And she…dare I say, _liked_ it. Bending down a bit to her height, she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I don't like her or trust her. I know she's family but still. Be ready by seven or I'm leaving you and taking another willing female," he whispered.

Kim didn't know why but when he whispered that jealously ran through her like water ran down a waterfall. Jack looked back at a slightly tanned and tall female. She had dark green eyes and perfectly full lips. Jack scowled at her and she returned it immediately. "See you later Kim and fuck you Sasha."

Jack walked away not passing either of them a glance. The minute he was out of eyesight and hearing shot, Sasha glared at Kim. "Damn, anyone but that ass! Kim come on, you love me right?" Kim nodded, not knowing where this would be going. "Then ignore his…wait, why is the icicle showing emotions all of a sudden?"

Kim sighed and sat down on the steps. She patted the spot beside her and Sasha sat down beside her. "Well…it happened three weeks ago…"

_**Three weeks earlier**_

Kim broke the kiss and looked at Jack in the eyes. There was a familiar looking emotion – _or feeling_ – she saw in those brown pools. Afraid of what may happen next, Kim dashed out of the room, forgetting about that stupid request of hers. Jack watched her leave and scowled. It was becoming harder for him to _not_ want her. Stupid her and her curiosity about his tattoos and his damn life.

And to think he just kissed her. He might as well stab a knife in his eyes and walk around with none. He was _repulsed_ by the fact he kissed her. He stood up and walked outside of his room only to spot Jerry and Delilah in a heavy make out session on the couch. Raising a brow, Jack smirked. "Awe, Jer-Bear, you have a room but don't forget, I have _plenty_ of condoms in my room."

Both pulled away embarrassed that the coldest and most heartless person they've ever known spotted them. And he was mocking them silently…damn him. Jerry wiped Delilah's gloss off his lips and Delilah straightened out her shirt that ridden up during their little session.

Jack tilted his head and let his mocking smirk grow into a grin. "Fuck you, Jack. Ever heard of privacy?" Delilah, not Jerry, but Delilah sneered.

Jack's smile faded into a cold glare and her confidence in confronting him fell. He was as scary as the next scary person. Delilah shivered and Jerry stood in front of her. "Shit Jack…can you not?" Jerry asked.

Jack sent his friend a cold smirk and walked into the kitchen. He winced as something hot and practically _putrid_ to his sensitive nose fell all over him. "Shit…" he looked down at the person and almost – _almost _ – glowered but saw it was Kim. His eyes softened and she stepped back in fear. Jack didn't care for her right now; he just wanted to know why his entire front was flipping falling just for her. "I'm sorry…"

Jack shrugged and before she could walk off, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Can we talk about what-?"

Kim ripped her arm from his hold and walked out of the kitchen. Moments later, he heard her room door shut and he sighed. _Damn…I'm an idiot. I can barely control myself._

_**Present time**_

"…and since then, I've been avoiding him…until he actually _found_ me today."

Sasha cracked up on the stairs and Kim sighed. "That's too good, doll. Show that asshole what he cannot have. I mean, he's already dangerous as it is…" Sasha stated.

She flipped her bronze like hair over her shoulder and smirked at Kim. Sasha saw her cousin's face fall and hers did too. "What's wrong, Kimmy?"

Kim shrugged and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Did…you ever meet my real parents…Jack told me that he did and…I just don't even know."

Sasha stiffened. Damn, she did not expect this from Kim. Sasha looked at her with a grim look. "Yes…but when did Jack tell you this? If I remember clearly, that ass was two when they died."

"Yesterday." Sasha sighed and gave her a one-sided hug. "I never got to meet them…that-"

"Ladies!" They turned their heads to the stairwell door and standing in front of it was a blonde woman with blue eyes. Sasha stiffened and looked up at the women. Upon seeing Sasha, the woman's eyes widened and she cleared her voice. "Sasha…?"

"Cameron. What the hell?"

**I back! Having a virus on your computer is shit. You can barely do anything. *sigh* I missed writing. So, excuse me for this short chapter but I've been away for so long…give me a break. The next one, for sure, will be much longer. Yay!**

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
